Detention Adventure
by Cam135
Summary: I cannot give away the plot! You must read onward... :D
1. Class Gone Wrong

**Hi everyone, Cam135 here! Thanks to anyone who read my first Fan Fiction Tell Us a Real Story! I really appreciate it! Here is my second fiction, based on the Movie Glory. Enjoy, R I do not, nor never will I ever own, the movie Glory or Charlie Brown, or anything familiar I mentioned like for example; a brand name.**

**AN: The textbook piece came from Wikipedia, for reference. I don't own that either.**

Sup! My name is Elizabeth Sanders, but you can just call me Liz. I'm just any seventh grade student; I'm not really 'into anything' like sports…..or band, chorus, or anything like that. I'm not a straight A's student either. They're usually a mix of A's, B's, and usually only one C+. It all depends on the teachers and course and my level of interest. This quarter, however, my grades have been especially low in History…now how do I begin? Ahh, yes. I guess that this tale all begins with what I originally thought was the worst day of my life.

Each team of teachers is situated in one hallway at our school, so we don't need to walk far to our classes. It's kind of nice when all they give you is three minutes tops to get to your locker, grab your materials, and scoot to class. The lockers can get very crowded sometimes and make you late to class. On this particular date, this very problem nearly made me late for my first period of the day. Some people could relate to having a class that bores you to sleep. In my case it happens to be mathematics. Now we're on the subject of Mr. Mason. He's an older man, and his thinning hair is evidence that he could possibly in his sixties. He is small framed for an adult; I'm guessing he's around 5 feet somewhere. Mr. Mason isn't much taller than me, so on the lower end of 5 feet somewhere. A positive is that he doesn't raise his voice or yell too often. The major problem is he can be too quiet sometimes. I sit near the back of the class too which makes it more difficult to hear. I usually zone out in the first five minutes of class. That's alright though. Lucky for me he doesn't call on anyone to come up to the board or answer questions too often—

"Ms. Sanders." Knock on wood everyone. I spoke too soon.

"Mr. Mason?"

"Answer the question." And I'm on the spot.

"I'm sorry; I didn't really catch the question…"

"For the last time, If a car is traveling at a constant speed of 80 miles per hour to a stop 170 miles away, how long will it take to get there?" Fifteen pairs of eyes glare at me from their rows around the room. Most of you probably don't know me very well, but I can't think under pressure.

"I…..I…" I was drawing blanks. My head hits the desk in defeat. The teacher completes the problem.

"Two hours and six minutes, young lady. Pay attention." And he continued in his lesson. He rambled on and on about the 'brilliance' of mathematical formulas till 8:22 when the bell rang. He passed out homework, 15 speed conversion problems, and I left class.

I look behind me. "Hallelujah, class is over!"

Currently, In the US, school bags are a pretty big trend. You can get them almost anywhere for at least $15. I prefer to carry my binder and textbook with one arm at my waist. Not smart. The balance of my books changes and they tumble to the floor. They were pushed from behind. Papers and drawings go everywhere. That can only meat two people.

"I hear you made a fool of yourself in math." Stephanie says. Stephanie and Tailor Matthews are what some of us normal people like to call 'stuck up jerks'.

"Idiot." Tailor says to me. He steps on her paper leaving sandy footprints as he drags his sister away. He looks back "Why bother with such scum anyway." I bend down and gather my dirtied papers from the ground and begin to sift them into one neat pile.

"Clear out everyone, nothing to see here." My English Professor to the rescue. She helped me gather my books and sent me on my way. The next stop is my locker. I enter the combination to my lock with professional accuracy and trade my Math book for history before shutting the door and lock. I reset it back to zero for when I returned.

For second period I have History with Mr. Shawano. I apologize to all of you US History lovers out there. This class has never been my forte, my talent lies in my art and English papers, which Tailor ever so _kindly_ stepped all over with his mucky DC's. Thanks Tailor (note heavy sarcasm). Mr. Shawano is approximately 5ft. 10in. tall and possibly in his late twenties. He is one of our newer teachers. He has dark brown hair and a small moustache. And a neatly pressed dress shirt and tie. He wears slacks for pants and dress shoes. Dark chocolate eyes scan the room doing a count of present students.

Alright, time to get out the homework. After minutes of searching I realize something is wrong. My Homework is missing. Ok, I may not always be the BRIGHTEST bulb in the closet, but I always do my homework. Homework is what helps me pass the tests and practice new material for later usage in real life situations. In this class there is no such thing as late work. If work is late more than once in a quarter, or you never do the assignments you get a detention after school the next day. He made that very clear on the very first day of class. One comment for you; height can be intimidating. I look through my binder and the pages of my textbook again. My efforts were in vain. I can't hide the fact it's missing either. Typically, Mr. Shawano checks off on a list whether we did our homework or not we had our homework in the first place, goes over it, and then picks it up. That's the same case for today like any other. Within the time frame of three minutes he was looming over me.

"Homework today, Ms. Sanders?" my perfect record for this class goes out the window. Really, I may not like history but grades matter.

"No sir." and he placed a neat 'X' next to my name on his paper and went merrily on his way. Surprisingly I didn't receive detention slips or anything. Did he forget about earlier this week when I lost the homework on Mountain Men? He couldn't have.

"Today we are going to start a more in depth study on the civil war." He begins. Open your text books to page 394. Sandra, could you read that page aloud to the class please?"

"Alright," she begins. I look down at the page as she reads. "The **American Civil War** (1861–1865), in the United States often referred to as **The Civil War** and sometimes called the "War between the States", was a civil war fought over the secession of the Confederate States. Eleven southern slave states declared their secession from the United States and formed the Confederate States of America ("the Confederacy"); the other 25 states supported the federal government ("the Union"). After four years of warfare, mostly within the Southern states, the Confederacy surrendered and slavery was abolished everywhere in the nation. Issues that led to war were partially resolved in the Reconstruction Era that followed, though others remained unresolved.

In the presidential election of 1860, the Republican Party, led by Abraham Lincoln, had campaigned against expanding slavery beyond the states in which it already existed. The Republicans strongly advocated nationalism, and in their 1860 platform they denounced threats of disunion as avowals of treason. After a Republican victory, but before the new administration took office on March 4, 1861, seven cotton states declared their secession and joined to form the Confederate States of America. Both the outgoing administration of President James Buchanan and the incoming administration rejected the legality of secession, considering it rebellion. The other eight slave states rejected calls for secession at this point. No foreign governments recognized the Confederacy.

Hostilities began on April 12, 1861, when Confederate forces fired on a U.S. military installation at Fort Sumter in South Carolina. Lincoln responded by calling for a volunteer army from each state to recapture federal property, which led to declarations of secession by four more slave states. Both sides raised armies as the Union seized control of the Border States early in the war and established a naval blockade. Land warfare in the East was inconclusive in 1861–62, as the Confederacy beat back Union efforts to capture its capital, Richmond, Virginia, notably during the Peninsular Campaign. In September 1862, the Confederate campaign in Maryland ended in defeat at the Battle of Antietam, which dissuaded the British from intervening. Days after that battle, Lincoln issued the Emancipation Proclamation, which made ending slavery a war goal."

For some reason throughout the reading he had this pained expression on his face. It was very well hidden and not easy to see, so I don't know if anyone else noticed it or not. Maybe it was just me. You know what? Who knows, right?

"Thank you Sandra. Who can tell me what sides were the North and the South?" I raised my hand along with several other piers. This was a simple question with a simple answer.

"Yes Ms. Sanders?"

"The Union was the north, and the south was the Confederacy?"

"Correct. Can anyone tell me why the South seceded?" Anthony's hand went up.

"The Confederacy felt that they didn't have a say in government."

"Yes, very good." He passed out a section Review and went over it like always.

I was nearly finished when the bell to end the period sounded. I stuffed my papers away when I received a tap on the shoulder. He wordlessly handed me a detention slip stuck to yellow transfer paper for me to sign, and I did.

"See you tomorrow, Mr. Shawano." I handed him the yellow copy. I could feel his icy stare boring into my back as I walked out of the classroom. I headed to switch my textbook for my next class, English Language Arts. I was left wondering. What was the matter with Mr. Shawano?

**Cliffhanger! Thank you so much for reading this, I really appreciate it. I think this is the longest chapter I wrote so far, so the next hopefuly will be longer! Thanks to anyone who reviews! R&R Cam135**


	2. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AN; Hello all readers! Sorry about the time it took to update. I've been up to my neck in homework and school in general. Here is the next chapter, ENJOY!I have run dry of Ideas, but when I think of something to go on, I will update. The story is NOT, I repeat, NOT ON HIATUS! I just need to think of something to go on with. I do have a couple of options, though;**

**Go on with the school day, detention in third chapter**

**Skip to the next school day and detention**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Cam135**


End file.
